mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Bona-Petite
Ten day time limit.|image = Bona-Petite-0.png|Active BonaPetiteInactive.PNG|Inactive }} Description The Bona-Petite is the 17th Wublin.https://m.facebook.com/story.php?story_fbid=1049915651776440&id=277649252336421&__tn__=%2As It was released on April 28th 2017. Bona-Petite appears to be a combination of two very different monsters: Bona, a large monster with shaggy pink fur with blue spots, long claws, large teeth, and a visible ribcage and skull; and Petite, a small monster with a blue, slightly fluffy body and three eyes. Petite resides in Bona's ribcage. When idle, Petite stays in the tempo by swinging its arms, while Bona swings side-to-side very slowly. The monster eggs zapped into Bona-Petite are reflected on its appearance, Drumpler's "drumsticks", and Bowgart's, Mammott's, PomPom's and especially Maw's fur. Song The sound this monster makes is produced by three things: 1. Petite hitting the ribs making an xylophone sound.2. Bona grinding its teeth making the sound of either a cabasa or a maraca. 3. Bona stomping its feet making the sound of a bass drum. Powering Up To power up you must Zap 5 Riff, 5 Entbrat, 6 Bowgart, 6 PomPom, 6 T-Rox, 10 Drumpler, 10 Fwog, 10 Maw and 10 Mammott into its inventory. Once you Zap the first egg, there is a ten-day time limit for powering it up. Strategy (insert strategy for power bonapetite) Name Origin Bona-petite's name is a play on French term "Bon appétit" meaning "good appetite" in English (This is a bit ironic since the blue monster is in the larger monster's stomach area) and "bone", referring to the larger monster's visible skeletal system. It may also be a play on "petite", meaning small, which describes the blue monster. Notes * The Bona-Petite is the 4th Wublin to not have its music in the Wublin Island soundtrack. The first one was the Scargo, the second one was the Astropod, and the third one was Pixolotl. * This is the sixth monster of the original game to be made up of two separate monsters, the first being Thumpies, the second being Riff, the third being Rare Thumpies, fourth being Rare Riff, and the fifth being Rare Jeeode. (Note: Monsters like Quibble or Quarrister do not count, because they are one monster with multiple heads.) ** Bona-Petite is the third monster to have a symbiotic relationship, however it is the first to have a symbiotic relationship between to different types of monsters (Woolabee's birds do not count as they are not labeled as monsters, but rather critters, Thumpies do not count as they are two identical monsters). * As stated in its bio, the big skeleton with pink fur is called Bona, and the little blue monster inside it is called Petite. * One of its possible names, Skellibelli, may be a reference to the jelly bean brand Jelly Belly. * To commemorate its initial release, the rare versions of all nine of its monster inventory were available to buy and breed for 72 hours. *The Bona-Petite is the first monster with capability of playing three distinct instruments (drums in drum kits only count as one distinct instrument in this case). References Category:Wublins Category:Monsters Category:Supernatural Monsters